youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BRRGames
Azran Farooq (born ), better known online as BRRGames or Black Rhino Ranger, is a English YouTuber best known for his Skylanders animations. He also makes content about other series such as My Little Pony and Star vs. the Forces of Evil, as well as gameplay videos of Spyro and Skylanders. He has a second channel called Azran Farooq for any videos with copyrighted music. He created the channel after copyright strikes and claims started affecting the Skylanders with different songs series. Series Spore Wars Playlists: Prequel 11 and Movie playlist Spore Wars was one of the original series uploaded on the channel in 2010. It is a series in the game Spore based on Star Wars. Watch BRR Draw Skylanders Playlist This is a series showing the drawing process of Skylanders. Each video focuses on a specific Skylander. The first part was uploaded in 2013 and the most recent one in 2016. BRR's Creation Showcase Playlist This is a series showing the creation of BRR's original characters in Skylanders: Imaginators. There are also guest star episodes where he creates characters from other series. Skylanders with different songs Playlists: BRRGames and Azran Farooq This is a series BRR used to do frequently, featuring Skylanders with 15-second clips of songs representing them. However, due to copyright reasons, most of these videos were later deleted and reuploaded on his second channel as unlisted videos. This series became popular among fans, and many started making their own videos with the same idea. BRR made a playlist for these types of videos by others, which has lead to these types of videos becoming the most successful videos of others. He stopped updating the playlist when copyright claims became a bigger issue on YouTube. Skylanders Flash Videos Playlist This is what BRR is most famous for. The series became popular with the video Skylanders Christmas (Flash movie) made for Christmas in 2011, and ever since, these animations have been a notable part of BRR's channel. The animations are also uploaded on DeviantArt. While most animations are short, there are multiple longer series. His longest animation he has done so far is'' The Skyrates. Krack-it Kaos ''Krack-it Kaos is a series based on Wreck-It Ralph, featuring Kaos, the main villain on the Skylanders series. Unfortunately, after 3 parts, it was cancelled due to the plot being too similar to Wreck-It-Ralph, negative feedback from Parts 1 & 2, BRR losing interest and copyright issues. Skylanders University Skylanders University is a series based on the movie Monsters University starring Pop Fizz. The series is set between the events of Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants, where multiple potential Skylanders go to Skylanders University in an attempt to become part of the next team of Skylanders. Double Dragon Decade Double Dragon Decade is a two-part series made for Spyro's 20th anniversary. Skylanders Carols and Presents This is a 24-part series consisting of short animations where a Skylander knocks on a door, sings a Christmas Carol and gets a bad gift. It was made as an advent calendar in 2018. Specials Many of BRR's animations are specials for various days of the year, including New Year's, Chinese New Year, Valentine's Day, Easter, May the 4th (Star Wars Day), anniversaries of video games, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas. Weird Al Polka Playlist BRR has made multiple videos using Weird Al's Polkas, featuring multiple franchises. The most popular of these is a video called Now That's What I Call Skylanders Polka (Flash Music Video), which is currently the most viewed video on BRR's channel. Trivia *He is a notable contributor on the Skylanders and Spyro Wikis. *He has drawn every Skylander on DeviantArt. *He lives in Malaysia. This page was created on June 26, 2019 by PetStarPlanet. Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009